What If?
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Brambleclaw is ThunderClan leader now, have you thought about the future of ThunderClan, and the future of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw?
1. Chapter 1

**Allengices: **

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: Bramblestar: Dark brown tabby tom, with amber eyes.**

**Deputy: Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom, amber eyes. (Apprentice: Dovepaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather: ****silky gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant pale blue eyes. (Apprentice: Molepaw)**

**Warriors: (Toms and She-cats without kits)**

**Cinderheart: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Ivypaw)**

**Spiderlegs: Long-limped black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.**

**Cloudtail: Long-haired white tom with blue eyes. **

**Sootfur: Lighter gray tom with amber eyes**

**Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes**

**Foxleap: Reddish-brown tabby tom.**

**Thornclaw: large golden brown tabby tom**

**Ferncloud: ****pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes.**

**Graystripe: Long-haired gray tom, yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Cherrypaw)**

**Apprentices:**

**Dovepaw: Fluffy, smokey pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes.**

**Ivypaw: ****slender silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, white paws, a white belly, and a soft muzzle.**

**Molepaw: Large, cream-and-brown tom. Cherrypaw: ****small ginger she-cat with a short, stumpy tail.**

**Queens:**

**Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Bramblestars kits: Spottedkit; white-and-cream she-kit with amber eyes, Sharpkit; Blue gray tabby tom. & Goosekit;**

**Leafpool: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Expecting Foxleaps kits)**

**Brightheart:White she-cat with ginger patches (Expecting Cloudtails kits)**

**Elders:**

**Dustpelt: Dark brown tabby tom.**

**Brackenfur: ****long legged, golden brown tabby tom**

**Mousefur: Skinny, thick furred small, dusky brown she-cat with graying head.**

**Purdy: plump, mottled brown tabby tom with a gray muzzel and amber eyes.**

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: Mistystar: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Deputy: Rainstorm: Mottled blue-gray tom. (Apprentice: Grasspaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing: Beautiful triangular-faced, dapple, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Willowshine)**

**Warriors:**

**Beechfur: Light brown tom.**

**Beetlewhisker: Brown-and-white tabby tom. (Apprentice: Reedpaw)**

**Snaketooth: Dark brown tom. (Apprentice: Volepaw)**

**Petalfur: Gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Apprentices:**

**Volepaw: Small dark brown tabby tom.**

**Reedpaw: Sleek, black tom with small neat ears.**

**Grasspaw: Light brown tom.**

**Willowshine: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Queens:**

**Mosspelt:****Tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Heavystep: Thickest tabby tom.**

**Swallowtail: Dark tabby she-cat**

**Dawnflower: Pale gray she-cat**

**WindClan:**

**Leader: Ashstar: Broad-faced, dark gray she-cat**

**Deputy: Crowfeather: Smoky-gray, almost black tom with blue eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight: Mottled, brownish-gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers, and bright green eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Heathertail: Light brown tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes. (Apprentice: Furzepaw)**

**Breezepelt: Lean black tom with amber eyes.**

**Nightcloud: Black she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Owlwhisker: Light brown tabby tom. (Apprentice: Whiskerpaw)**

**Apprentices:**

**Furzepaw: Gray-and-white she-cat**

**Whiskerpaw: Light brown tom.**

**Queens:**

**None**

**Elders:**

**None**

**ShadowClan: **

**Leader: Rowanstar: Dark ginger tom.**

**Deputy: Ratscar: Brown tom with a long scar across his back. (Apprentice: Pinepaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud: Small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and brown nose.**

**Warriors:**

**Shrewfoot: Gray she-cat with black paws.**

**Tawnypelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Starlingpaw)**

**Ivytail: ****black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Starlingpaw: Ginger tom**

**Pinepaw: Black she-cat**

**Queens:**

**None**

**Elders:**

**None**

**Cats Outside Clans: **

**Sol: Tall, stocky, long-haired dark, brown and bright tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three moons since the untimely deaths of the nobel ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan leaders, and most thought that the forest was going to be okay now but, the dark ginger warrior knew that nothing would be okay, the forest would be thrown into nothing but chaos without the three leaders. The she-cat couldn't shake the feeling, why couldn't she? The warrior licked her flank, not worrying about it at this moment, there was no reason to worry about it at the moment, she'd decided to deal with it as became more of a problem. Yes it was true ShadowClan's new leader who replaced Blackstar was a strong warrior, Rowanclaw-. . . Rowanstar was in charge of his clan now, while Ashstar was the new leader of WindClan. The she-cat would be a good leader though, honest and fair with all cats. Lastly, left ThunderClans leader, the son of Tigerstar. Brambleclaw. The dark brown tabby warrior had refused to go to the moonpool, he was afraid. Even though he didn't admit it to any cat, Jayfeather was begining to become more and more annoyed with his new leader, he wanted Brambleclaw to recieve his nine lives as a clan leader, and recieve his honorable name before something bad happened to him.

"Brambleclaw," She mewed, the tom was in the leaders den all alone with a scruffy pelt, his bones could easily be seen under his fur, he hadn't eaten for a while. He would starve if she didn't get him to eat something, the younger warrior padded out of the den, looking around the clearing for a warrior who was strong enough, with the prey being as hard to find as it was during this time of the year. She then spotted a young tom, a long-limped black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes. Spiderleg(s). She thought, the tom was strong as ever today, along with Foxleap, a reddish-brown tabby tom._ They'll be prefect to catch Brambleclaw prey with me._ Even though she was hungry herself, the she-cat still loved Brambleclaw, and wanted to help him. Not just because she would like to be his deputy, but because she was a kind cat, she wanted to help him through everything. She'd die for Brambleclaw if she had too, they'd been through so much together even when she was an apprentice to Dustpelt, the dark ginger warrior remembered their mission to the sun-drown-place, it was herself, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and Feathertail who went together.

She padded over to the two quickly, they lifted their heads gazing at her and then dipping her head to them, "Hello Squirrelflight," Foxleap mewed happily. He had always been her good friend, through both hard and easy times for the whole entire year. "Hello, Foxleap," She turned to look at Spiderleg with her green eyes, "Spiderleg, we need to go hunt for Brambleclaw, he has grown weak. He will die of starvation, then who will lead us?" Squirrelflight looked into their eyes, she knew enither of them knew about Tigerstar, the power hungry warrior was the father of Brambleclaw, and his sister Tawnypelt. A few heartbeats later they nodded, dipping their heads to Squirrelflight,"Thank you." she mewed, leading them toward the camp entrance, Dustpelt, and Ferncloud were sitting with Birchfall. Grooming each other's pelts. Dustpelt gazed at his former apprentice, his eyes wide with suprise that she had taken so much responcibility on after her fathers death.

"Where are you going Squirrelflight?" Dustpelt mewed in awe, the warrior knew what she was up too, did he just want her to admit it to him. Instead of leaving the camp without reason with two toms? What did she look like? A kit producer for more then one tom? She shook the thoughts from her head, "Hunting." She mewed, dipping her head to respect him and then bounded outside of the camp entrance. She lead them to the RiverClan border, it felt as if that were a mistake because a RiverClan patrol was out now, Rainstorm, Mistystar, and Silverpaw. _Great. _She thought, a flash back from when Mistystar was still Riverclan deputy, named Mistyfoot. Brambleclaw had told her that she was a friend of ThunderClan, she had been for moons, even before she was told that Bluestar was her true mother. _Im a mousebrain! _


	3. Chapter 3

The dark ginger she-cat got ready to pounce the mouse infront of her, the tiny creature had no idea that it was being followed for over twelve heart beats. She pounced, tossing the mouse up into the air as it fell upon the ground dazed she killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Spiderleg, and Foxleap were already waiting for her, prey dangling in their jaws. The smiled to her, Foxleap flicked his tail for her to follow, _I am no apprentice Foxleap__, Im older then you! _She thought angrily, following her clan mates, a yowel sounded behind her and Squirrelflight turned. It was Mistystar, "Squirrelflight I am sorry about Firestar," The gray leader licked the ThunderClan warriors ear. Spiderleg, and Foxleap knew about Mistystar being friendly to ThunderClan, so they wouldn't tell anyone about this. Squirrelflight dipped her head to respect Mistystars friendly ear lick, "How is Brambleclaw doing, or has he recieved his name yet?" _Should I lie? If Mistystar finds out she could probally use this as a weakness in ThunderClan and attack!_ A fimilar scent filled her nose, and she could feel a pelt brush against her own, _Firestar_, she thought, she could feel his warm breath on her ears, and whiskers. The starry warrior was with her now, the flame colored tom mewed with his calm breath inside her ear, _Tell the truth Squirrelflight. It will be okay._

The dark warrior told Mistystar that Brambleclaw had been to upset to even think about going to the moonpool to recieve his nine lives, at some point she didn't even think he wanted to be a leader. "Firestar was his mentor, it hurts to lose you're mentor. Brambleclaw will go in time. Now, I must be leaving Squirrelflight, try to get Brambleclaw to the moonpool _tonight_" Mistystar dipped her head and padded over towards the RiverClan border, she looked so much like Bluestar, her mother was a beautiful she-cat and a nobel warrior, now so was her daughter. Squirrelflight could tell Foxleap, and Spiderleg were tired of waiting, she scent them on ahead to camp while she catches about one or two more pices of prey. The toms were not sure of leaving her alone in the forest, ShadowClan's leader Rowanstar was ruthless, and so was his deputy. Ratscar. It hadn't been fair when Rowanstar chose Ratscar as his deputy, the tom hadn't been a warrior as long as other amazing ShadowClan warriors, like Tawnypelt. She was an amazing ShadowClan warrior, and aimed to please Blackstar even though she was born in ThunderClan she decided to follow Tigerstar her father, into ShadowClan. She padded to her camp alone witha starling, mouse, and a vole dangling from her jaws, they were small enough to carry at once so she didn't have to go back and unburrie the other pieces of prey.

A pale ginger she-cat was laying in the light of the sun, her pelt looked beautiful as she was grooming her pelt, the she-cat lifed her head and gazed at the darker ginger warrior with her pale green eyes. The warrior flicked her tail for her daughter to come over to her, Squirrelflight padded over after placing her prey on the fresh kill pile. She dipped her head to the warrior before sitting beside the paler warrior, their pelts brushed together in the warmth of the bright shining sun, "Squirrelflight. I know you miss Firestar, so does Leafpool, and myself." She mewed, licking Squirrelflights ears with her tounge. Squirrelflight purred from the affection she was given, "I know Sandstorm, can we talk later. I have to Get Brambleclaw to the moonpool." Sandstorm nodded and watched her daughter pad over to the leaders den, the warrior called through the linch and gazed at Brambleclaw. He was sitting next to Jayfeather, gazing at Squirrelflight with his dark amber eyes. He flicked his tail for her to come inside the den more. "Watch over the camp while im away." Brambeclaw ordered. Standing to his paws, Jayfeather stood upon his paws as well and followed Brambleclaw outside the den and they left without another word to any other warrior, _were they going to the moonpool now? _Squirrelflight wondered.


End file.
